Hanagumi high
by Benji Himura
Summary: An altered universe story. The hanagumi members are going to school and having normal lives, this story shows how it is the life in the school for them.


Hi this is Benji Himura. I am now starting a new fanfic. Is a Sakura Taisen story. I don't own Sakura or any of the characters. Some anime or manga characters might show up in the story I also don't own then. I own Benji Himura and others characters that will show up in the story. It might be violence and sex in the story so if you are underage of seventeen are warned the content might be too improper to your age. Read by your own will and risk. In anyway enjoy the story.

Signed: Benji Himura.

Author pre-story notes:

Well I am going to try a new thing to spice up my fics. Well I just love hearing musing when I am on the computer, when I got outside my house I always carry my CD player so I can listen to it when I walk, when I am not watching TV or anime on my computer I always have the winamp on with my favorite playlist. For example if I stay too long with out hearing music I began to think on music or sing. I will place the songs that suit more the scenes. Try hearing it sometime. If you can listen to the song when reading the scene might be even better. Sorry for taking too long. Now we can return to the normal fic.

"Text" Talked or thought sentences.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

;Text; Title of the scene song.;

:Translations of a sentence in a language that isn't English, and small observations during the story:

;Opening theme, Tooku made. By Do As Infinity.;

Prologue

Tokyo April seventh 2002

A tall blonde teen walks to a door reaching to open it. She has short blonde hair with part of it covering the left side of her face and her left eye. She is wearing black pants, a white shirt and black blazer. She opens the door harshly.

"Wake up!" she says loudly to the owner of the previously dark room. And she only gains a groan as response. She walks to the bed and pulls the covers from the large lump by the headrest. "I said wake up!" she says even louder. But she is talking to a pair of feet. She moves to the other edge of the bed and uncover the lump there and now she is facing a large mess of long black hair.

Pulling the shoulder of the sleeping teen for a side she turns it around. A young male is trying hard to stay sleeping. "Go away Maria." The male says to her trying to pull the covers.

Maria holds the covers hard not letting him pull it. "No way Benji! If you don't hurry we will be late for the school!" she replies. "And it is the first day!" And she tosses the covers away, Benji is only on blue shorts. "Now go take a shower and get dressed! Then you go get breakfast so we can go to the school!" Maria shouts at him on a commanding tone.

Benji sits on the bed yawning. "They well make a God know how long speech before the classes begin. We can get late." Benji says trying to comb his long and now tangled hair with his fingers

"We need to make a good impression. It is our first day there for the love of God." Maria replies. "You could go by yourself, you know." Benji says to her. "I could. But if I went and left you here you wouldn't go. And I don't people thinking badly about me because my cousin does bad things." Maria replies making him stand and dragging him to the bathroom.

"Come on Maria we have different last names. It is not like we shared the same family name." Benji replies walking with her. "But people will ask why we hang around together too much. And I don't want them to think that we are dating so I will tell about our kinship." She replies almost tossing him on the bathroom. She moves to the dinning room of the house that she shares with Benji and they foster mother. A woman is placing the dishes on the table, greets Maria. "Good morning Maria."

"Good morning Emi." Maria replies sitting on her seat. Emi has about thirty years and is wearing a long sleeved shirt and a black knee long skirt. Her black hair is very long and reaches bellow her waist even with the ponytail on the top of her head. And she is an attractive woman. Few minutes later Benji moves to the dinning room with clothes that are an exact copy of Maria's. His hair tied on a ponytail on the base of his head. His hair is still slightly wet.

"You have to stop stealing my uniforms." Benji says to the blonde. "Every new period is like this." Maria looks at him, who just sited besides her. "I don't like those sera fukus. You know that very well. And I don't wear dresses." Maria replies angrily. "Besides Emi always buy four of them for you."

Emi hands to Benji a bowl of rice. "That because you always steal two of his uniforms. No matter how cute those sera fukus are. Well both of us have a pretty nice collection now." Emi says. Benji begins to eat recalling that Emi makes Maria keeps all her fukus on a drawer. The other set of each pair goes to Emi who think that they are cute and collect them. "Specially the winter ones." Emi adds cheerfully. Benji and Maria sigh at they foster mother silly habit.

After the breakfast the teens race out of the large Japanese styled house. Maria is holding a bookcase on her left hand and Benji is with a dark blue bag pack on his back. "At least the school is only two blocks away." Maria says to Benji as they race by the half empty streets. On the middle of the way Benji crashes on another teen. Benji momentum makes him keep moving forward unbalanced. The other teen falls on his butt. Benji hits a wall and fall too. Maria stops by Benji.

"Are you hurt?" she asks to Benji who is rubbing his left shoulder. "No." Benji says getting up. He looks to the other teen. And he sees a girl with long black hair helping him up. She is wearing a dark blue skirt that reaches her knee high, same color socks covering the lower half calf, black shoes, white button shirt, a blue tie and a blue blazer with a white sailor collar, on the collar has two blue stripes on the edge.

The male is wearing a wearing black pants, a white shirt, a black tie, black blazer and black shoes. He has short spiked black hair. "Watch your way." He says before taking off with the girl. Maria is about to shout a curse, but Benji stops her.

"We are almost late." He says pointing to his wristwatch. She nods and they run to the direction of the school.

And few minutes later they arrive in to the school and enter on a large covered gym. In there have hundreds of students sited on folding chairs chatting among themselves waiting for the dean make his opening speech and the new students waiting for it end so they can get the schedules and the classroom number where they will study.

Benji and Maria found a pair of empty seats by a corner far from the stage and the sound boxes. And they sit and wait for the boring speech.

Ending of the prologue.

;Ending theme, Shizuku. GTO ending theme.;

Author notes:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad. If you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. I am making two versions of this story. One with out explicit sex scenes and one with then. As well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The address is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


End file.
